The present invention relates to a tractor control structure, and more particularly, to a pivotal flip-up control console that automatically engages a parking brake and shuts off the fuel supply to the engine when the console is moved to a vertical inoperative position.
It is conventional to provide a series of locking devices for a tractor or the like that are actuated in response to the operative and inoperative modes of the machine. One such device is the dead-man braking system which automatically applies a parking brake whenever the operator leaves his seat. Other devices include starter switches, parking locks, and fuel control mechanisms cooperatively connected to corresponding actuator mechanisms for automatically applying brakes or making the engine incapable of starting when the machine is in a parked position. A problem with known locking devices is that they are quite complex and expensive to manufacture, the complexity and expense mainly being in the means for actuating the locking mechanisms.
A construction machine such as a tractor includes a number of hand operated and foot operated controls which are required for running the machine. Since it is desirable that adequate space be provided at the operator's station so that the operator can easily move onto and off of the operator's seat, a problem arises in adding locking devices, as described, and arranging the various controls and locking devices to make them accessible to the operator. Thus, there has been a need for a tractor control arrangement which both provides the operator adequate room for movement and includes the controls and locking devices necessary for running the machine as well as locking the machine when it is parked.